


Falling.

by 5orangesonthefloor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Sadly, Short One Shot, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5orangesonthefloor/pseuds/5orangesonthefloor
Summary: Nagito feels like he's falling.What is falling, really?Alternate Title : Nagito deals with his thoughts.
Kudos: 6





	Falling.

It's a strange feeling.

How do I describe this....? 

The feeling of falling. It's as if your back lost all support. As if it's all gone. As if....

There's nothing there. It's all gone. And I'm all that's left.

Ha! Scum like me, reduced to floating aimlessly in thought? It's laughable, really.

What would Hajime think?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

What would Hajime think?

Did Hajime care?

Did he....

Did anyone care?

Does anyone care?

What do they think of me?

_me me me me me me ___

__Who am I to anyone?_ _

__Who_ _

__Who am I?_ _

__What am I?_ _

__..._ _

__Falling._ _

__Am I falling?_ _

__What is falling?_ _

__Is that what I'm doing?_ _

__Would...._ _

__Would anyone care?_ _

__I bet Hajime would care._ _

__But then again,_ _

__why would anyone care about scum like me?_ _

___why would anyone care if i was falling ____ _


End file.
